talesofgaiafandomcom-20200215-history
Alistair Frost
Alistair Frost is an investigator working for Starfleet Security on New Earth Colony, Gaia. His official title is Security Investigator Frost. Early History Alistair James Frost was born in Tuncurry, NSW, Australia, the only child of Ambassaor Hamilton Frost, noted stellar cartographer who first established ties with the Trill homeworld. His mother, Julia had died of complications in child birth and for the first twelve years of his life, he was raised by his maternal grandparents while his father continued building diplomatic ties between Earth and Trill. Alistair's childhood was a pleasant one even though he facedsome difficulties in school as his 140 IQ made it difficult for him to fit in. His grandmother, a retired university lecturer, introduced him to literature and music but Alistair fascination seemed to gra vitate towards solving riddles and he found the sciences far more challenging. However, being terribly smart didn't earn him a great deal of friends and thus spent most of his time in the company of his grandfather who taught him how to sail and fish. At the age of 12, Hamish re-entered his life and wanted Alistair to live with him on Trill. Although fascinated by the opportunity, he was reluctant to go until convinced by his grandparents that he needed to get to know his father who by now had become the Earth liasion to Trill. Moving to the Trill homeworld, Alistair found the educational opportunities on Trill challenging and by the time he had graduated from the Trill Instiute of Learning, he had achieved honours, in forensic sciences, biochemistry and physics. His relationship with his father however, remained distant even though the man tried to make up for his absence. New Sydney On his eighteenth birthday, Alistair was on his way home to visit his grandparents on Earth, when he learnt of its destruction. The ship he was travelling on, the Ishmael, was set upon by Xindi warships, attempting to eradicate any traces of humanity. The passenger cruiser found itself marooned at the colony of New Sydney in the Sapphora System. With no idea of where the rest of the human race had gone, the colonists of the Ishmael ''were forced to make a living on New Sydney. Humans were discouraged to make themselves conspicious by the Sapphoran government, largely out of fear that the Xindi might find a sizeable group of humans threatening enough to destroy the planet. Eventually ''Ishmael's ''survivors set to work in the Pergium mines and resigned themselves to a new life on the somewhat harsh world. Alistair managed to find work in at a pergium export company, working for a Ferengi name Tol as a clerk. Although Tol was like most Ferengi, dedicated to the Rules of Acquisition and the primary goal of profit, he found the young man a valuable asset as Alistair possessed a sharp insightful mind who approached his duties with meticulous and methodical precision. Eventually Tol began to bring Alistair to meetings and in turn, the young human was able to learn much about races that the human race had yet to encounter, gaining insight into their culture and thinking. When Tol was murdered by an Orion trader, Alistair became deterimined to solve his murder. Observation of the crime scene and subsequent investigation of Tol's dealings led Alistair to determine that the Ferengi had been murdered by the Orion syndicate attempting to take over his mining holdings. When he presented this information to the New Sydney Police Bureau, he was told by Chief Fuchida that though they could try to investigate the murder, the truth was, that the Syndicate had to much power and would never be brought to trial. New Sydney Police Bureau It was then that Alistair learned how deeply the Syndicate had its hooks in New Sydney and the losing battle fought by the Police Bureau to bring them to justice. However, Chief Fuchida was impressed by Alistair's skills in uncovering the conspiracy and offered him a job. Over the next fifteen years, Alistair would become one of the Bureau's top investigators and though he was unable to bring down the Syndicate, he was able to stop many other crimes from taking place. During this time, Alistair picked up a number of different disciplines such as a degree of distinction at the Vulcan Academy of Science in Forensics and Criminology, achieved via subspace learning programs. When he had vacation time, he would travel to Vulcan to perfect his knowledge of Vulcan martials arts such as ''tal-shya ''and ''suus mahna. Possessing an active mind, Alistair would befriend many of the eccletic figures who lived in New Sydney and even adopted Klingon calisthenics as part of his fitness regimen after learning it from the crew of Klingon freighter passing through. He was almost in line to become Chief, a promotion he was recommended for but had no desire to achieve, when he learnt of the existence of Gaia after the destruction of the Planet Killer. With Gaia welcoming all humans home, Alistair decided to join remaining members of the Ishmael still living in New Sydney to jouney to humanity's new home world. Once on Gaia, Alistair joined Starfleet Security, being one of the few civilian investigators in the enforcement of law in New Earth Colony. He has been partnered with a young second lieutenant named Dylan Marke. It was only on Gaia, that Alistair was able to reconnect with his father Hamish who had thought him lost and though Alistair had opportunities to attempt to make contact, he felt that too much time had passed since the destruction of Earth. Hamish however, is not about to give up on his son. Personality Being interested is the mantra of Alistair's life. His exceptional intelligence means that he bores easily if he isn't given a riddle to solve and the more complex the puzzle, the more interested he becomes. Being a policeman in New Sydney where the Orion Syndicate had a stranglehold on its inhabitants due to its criminal activities, Alistair found much to keep his interest up, though at times his frustration at not being able to dismantle the organisation became evident. n order to keep his mind busy, Alistair embarked on a course of study, always finding a new subject in which to engage him. One minute its crimonology, the next minute he's trying his hand and Tellerite cuisine. A Renaissance man who finds learning new things far more inviting than dealing with people on an intimate level, he has many acquantainces but very few friends, if any. Possessing a dry sense of humour and an unassuming way, he might not seem impressive and has a tendency to appear absent minded when in fact, his mind is noticing everything. Vital Statistics Height: 6'3 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Age: 36 Distinguishing Marks: Scar from knife would under the ribs. Phaser burn on left shoulder blade. Family: *Father - Hamish *Mother - Julia *Grandfather: Patrck *Grandmother: Gwen Education *Trill Institute of Learning *Criminology and Forensic Science through Vulcan Academy via Subspace Learning Program Training *Tal-shaya *Klingon calisthenics